


Just Tell Me What You Want...

by CaptainCrazy1



Category: I - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrazy1/pseuds/CaptainCrazy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper are having a game night when major fluff occurs, including a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Me What You Want...

"Jason!!!" Piper said. She had brought Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy for a game night. They talked about it, Piper slowly grinning. So then, they went to Percy's house. Sally Jackson had set it all up, even making blue cake for Percy. So, they sat down. "You roll first." Piper said. Jason rolled, and he got a 5. He caught Piper staring, and he moved his chair next to her. "I want..." "What?" There's just something I want..." "Yes?" "I want you!!!" "Me?" "Yes, you!" Jason stood up, and Piper did too. Jason leaned in, Piper leaned in... And they kissed.

Meanwhile, Percy stared in shock as Jason made out with Piper. Annabeth crept on him from nowhere and said "Boo!" He looked at her and she smiled. He stood up and then out of nowhere, she kissed him. She stopped, and just stared into his sea green eyes. Then she had an idea. She kneeled down on one leg and asked "Will you marry me" Percy was amazed, and accepted.

Jason stared into Piper's eyes, and then they continued the game. They kept going until they all fell asleep.


End file.
